Communication devices that are capable of wireless communication and performing common applications, such as email, have become more popular. One such communication device is the Blackberry. When downloading email to such a device efficient use of device memory, battery-life and wireless bandwidth is always an important consideration. Still further, subscribers may want to have access to full emails, especially important emails, even when the communication device may be entering an area of bad service or no service.